Assassins call,I'll help you
by black0nepylm
Summary: Shepard has a lil sister that she doesn't know about & her younger sister Emma is trying to find her & they find each other by the illusive mans dossier as "death angel".everything will be explained Emma/Thane,Elissa/Garrus M for future content I promise
1. Chapter 1

**HI everyone this is my first fanfic so bare with me. I'm doing something sort of different I think someone else has done it but yeah in this one shepard has a younger sister that is going through hell and well you'll have to read the rest I did this cuz I love Thane a Garrus but I didn't want one to have some love and not the other so this is my reason for this fic and if you guys have anything to say that can help it will be much appreciated =D**

**Like always Bioware owns all except Emma and I love them for creating Thane and Garrus**

Chapter 1

I can't cry no more

Her father lifted his fist up again and swing for another hit. This one sends her back and she laid there motionless. She was tired and hungry but somehow she got back up but Emma thought to herself that it wasn't willpower. That along with and hope died three years ago. She rose up slowly only for her father to kick her down again. But after awhile of him hitting her he got bored and was walking to the door and before he left he turned and said

"If you leave or call someone for help I'll kill you." He paused.

"I swear I will. "With a hiss.

And with that he left. As she laid there on the cold floor all she could think about was that she was already dead inside and out. For a five year old to have already experienced something as traumatic like what she has gone through all the beatings she had to endure. The face of a happy child didn't exist in her face her green eyes that would be some bright and beautiful were instead dull and dead devoted of tears that she could no longer shed and she could show no emotion for the only price would be that she would get hit or something that would be thrown at her for it.

"Maybe father had finally left me some food since I behaved well today."

She started to look around and found nothing, as she walked back to the what her father called a living room she noticed something that was there before so she walk over to it the display case it was full of awards and medals from his time on the alliance and a holo holding a picture of him with a woman holding a baby and looking happy. Emma looked around trying to see the date and year and found it but it didn't match her birthday."I have a sister….what could have happen to father that would have him this or live this type of life.

She looked around again, seeing all of the furniture faded from its original white color and the nasty smell coming from the corner where all of the trash is piled up, the dishes dirty and stacked up in the sink and some on the table, the living room smelled of whiskey and beer that her father had drank. A knock on the window took her out of her thoughts. She walked over to the window and noticed a tray of food and she looked up and it was the same hanar that for some reason always made sure that she had eaten something she didn't know why. She is one of those rare humans that can remember everything so she remembers the hanar because instead of calling her human the hanar would call her little."This one thinks little should eat something. "The hanar said, she nodded and started to eat but politely even though she was hungry.

After finishing her small meal she thanks the hanar and walks over to the kitchen to clear up some of the mess or else he father will start to hit her again. As she sits herself on the chair she looks outside the window."Emma!"Her father says with an angry tone, "What are you doing sitting on the chair get the fuck off." He grabs her hair and forces her to the ground. She stares up at him with those dead eyes. Marcus looks down on her with a discusted look in his eyes. Suddenly he gets angry again and starts to kick her to the ground "father!" she screams trying t protect herself from the kicks.

He stops and glares at her "I'm not your father girl you have her face and my genes but you are weak unlike Elissa."..

Sorry to leave you hanging but I'm writing this at work only time when I can because school keeps me super busy but please review and if their is something wrong any advice is welcomed =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone sorry I wanna update every two days but I couldn't but my midterm week is done and can get back to typing my dream (weird right) but I thought it was an awesome dream so here it goes later on I might add some Spanish but yes. And I thank my lovely viewers, and** **Sever-Black, Hyisenth thank you for reviewing and Hyisenth I'm writing =D and thank you again Sever-Black you made my day when you posted something I was really sad. =D**

**Like always Bioware owns all except Emma .Love you Bioware for life.**

_**Side notes: " "= speaking out loud**_

' '_**= in their head**_

_**Continued…..**_

_**Assassins call,I'll help you chapter 2- There is hope..**_

Emma picks herself up as she is shocked as to what her father said and then suddenly anger she walks over to the corner of the kitchen and grabs the bat that was next to broom in the kitchen and walks up behind him and with a loud yell she swings the bat and as he is about to turn his head she hits him behind the head and falls to the kitchen floor with a loud thud. As she stands there she starts to cry with the bat still in her hand with so much anger that she had stored within her for so many years she had thought that she did something to deserve all of those beatings didn't go to school because her father didn't think it was worth his time.

She looks up and turns to the window and sees the hanar that feeds her. 'It's like he was expecting me to finally fight back' Emma walks slowly over to the door and opens it and it a little blinded of the sun since she has never left the apartment. She notices her pale white skin. As she walks outside

"fath.. Marcus is waking up "he's groaning on the floor.

The hanar now stands in front of Emma." This one wishes little to come with it to Kahje."

She looks up at the hanar since he's so tall and notices the bright pink color on him." Why do you want me to come with you?"

With a confused look on her face as she considers what the hanar just proposed." This one thinks you could be helpful and happier in Kahje."

Surprised and confused she stares up at the hanar again,

" How would I be helpful?" she looked worried and the hanar noticed," little can be trained as an assassin and help other humans or other races that have gone though the same thing that little has gone through."

She stands there 'it has helped me even gave me food so that I can keep living and I was able to stand up to father no.. Marcus and he are still trying to help me I should go with him..' "I agree" she said with a smile that she didn't know had exsisted."By the way I'm Emma um….".the hanar knew what she was asking, "little Emma can call it Ohiron."She smiled again and they walked to where the cabs were and waited for the transit cab to take them to the Docking bay. Emma gazed at everything since she has never left the 7th district or the apartment as-a-matter-of-fact that's where most of the poor people lived on earth Marcus mentioned that they might as well have lived on Omega at least that place had what he called as asari they arrived at the docking bay and started to head towards the ship.

"What are these other people Ohiron?" the hanar just stayed quiet as he started to board his ship. "Little Emma with be educated in all of this so worry not. "

And after they set off the finally reaching Kahje after a week and 3 days. "Little Emma your training will begin in a week to get you into full health this one has already spoken to you about the Illuminated Primacy and have already accepted you."After the week had passed and her training started along with other three young drell.

**Well here it is please review. This one was a lot happier yaays My Em should be treated nice right? right? Any advice is always welcomed along with encouragement hahaha. And don't worry Shepard will make her appearance soon ok so don't kill me please! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I owe you another after I made you wait for the second chapter so here's the chap 3 Elissa is in this one I know I do short chapters but I'm getting the hang of this ok just a little more time and thank you for future reviews if I get any and I wrote this ahead of time so I'll be posting more chapters in strange days or hours =D **

**Like always Bioware owns all and they shall rule the world with kickass gaming**

_**Assassins call, I'll help you chapter 3-First contract**_

After seven years of extensive training on stealth, weapons, hand-to-hand combat, assassination methods, self control, speech, history and technology usage she was ready to take her first contract it was an Asari on Omega.

Emma was ready and also the other drell that she trained with when she was five. The hanar gave her a name and a picture and the rest was for her to find out. She heads out to the docking bay in Kahje and goes on the civilian ship to Omega. As she boards and sits on her seat she takes out her data pad and searches her Omni-tool for any info on the asari she was contracted to kill. Emma find a lot of info on her and that she is mostly either on the Afterlife, her office or at home.

As arrives on Omega and notices it looks poor 'now I know what he was talking about I shouldn't linger here.' She said looking around.

She walks up to a Turian with an assault rifle, "Excuse me where can I find a place to stay at for a couple of days "the Turian eyes her up and down,

"Aren't you a little too small to be wondering around this place by yourself human?"Sounding a little annoyed.

"And shouldn't you be with c-sec or the Turian military so don't be too quick to judge someone by appearance understood. Now can you please answer my question?" she was annoyed but it didn't show.

"I ...ahh …. Yeah just head to your left to the cabs and request to be taken to the residence area and then ask Aroh the salarian to get you a temporary stay in the apartments… and uh sorry for the inconvenience ma'm "saying it a bit apologetic.

"Thank you." And with a polite bow she turns to leave and did as he said.

She had been tailing the asari for almost two months and she figured out her schedule and was read to make the kill. She waited in the vents of her apartment until she came back home. She cut the cameras so that they wouldn't see her kill the asari.

'there she is like always sits o that chair and reads to a book that is in her tongue and falls asleep while reading it why do I have perfect memory because if you didn't Ohiron wouldn't want to take you with him and you'll still be stuck with him on earth or de… oh crap.' She came down the vents and made no sound and went behind the asari and snapped her neck and she was dead she didn't even look back she went up the vents again and made her way to the room ,grabbed her stuff and was already heading back to Kahje with the success of the mission.

She arrives and heads to her room since she already informed the hanar that it was a success. She places her stuff on the counter and walks over to her bed and stops in front of the mirror, "I've really changed thank you Ohiron I can never repay you for what you did for me ." she notices how she looks and how much she has changed. She is wearing her tight leather that hug every inch of her body that is still maturing but never understood the exaggerated collar she stands at 5"5' she blames her training wearing 1inch heels ,her dark brown hair is up in a ponytail and is still long its passed her shoulders . Ice-blue eyes that could freeze you if possible and used to show nothing now she shows focus, seriousness. She checks her Omni-tool and searches again for Angelika Sareza and the audio she hears, "Angelika Sareza was found dead last night at her apartment no evidence was found nor camera footage the invest…."she cut it off she smiled and went to bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Elissa Shepard~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

"Shepard wake up!" as her bunk mate tries to wake her."Elissa you'll never be good if you keep sleeping, come on we have a 20 mile run today."

"Uh! Men Men they keep making us run like this and ill lose my legs and never be good or great as-a-matter-of-fact!"Throwing her hands in the air. As she puts on a white black shirt and black sweats and her combat boots and ties her hair up in a bun so that it won't het in her face while running."Men Men we have been here since we were 5 and were 17 now in a couple of months we'll be graduating and join the alliance it's going to be great!" Elissa looks out the window and wonders where her father is right now."Alright Shepard enough day dreaming lets go or else were going to have to do laundry." Melody makes a gagging noise and Elissa starts laughing, pats her friend I the back and starts to run outside and Melody follows right behind.

As the sun is almost at its peak everyone puts there combat clothes on and gets there things ready for combat practice. The sergeant yells for two candidates to be and Garcia step forward and got there teams and were explained that Shepard will be doing infiltration and Garcia will be needed to hold her position until "renforcements"come and help.

"Keep a sharp eye out for any civilians in their you'll never know understood!"With a commanding tone to her voice the two men straigned up and gave there salute and with a

"Yes sir!" Shepard led them inside with caution.

Shot at the enemy's and they were some civilians in there. Shepard put her had up to stop her team from advancing .Took a look threw her scope and noticed the "enemy" after that she looked back and signaled them to move but silently and head for cover.

Shepard ran towards the nearest steal container for some cover and so did the others and soon enough Melody's team finally noticed but too late. And what seemed like forever Shepard's team won. Later her and Melody changed again and started to head towards the final class since they will be graduating soon and will be joining the Alliance Military.

**So how did I do and I did more dialogue yaaaay =D please comment and any advice is welcomed I hope you like the young Shepard's. I will post the next one hopefully tomorrow and with that I bid you a due good people until next time. =D can't wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm so sorry I've dropped the ball on this but school has had my full on attention and I quit my job I was being under paid and well yeah so their it goes but school homework has been ridiculous and it takes me forever to finish an assignment but I'm paying right so I can't do anything about it =( I know I miss spelled something's ill try to get better and I bet your wondering why her eyes went from green to blue the surgery ill explain the upcoming chapters I promise their a bit of lemon on this one ok so be warned .**

**Like always bioware owns al yada yada yada I only own Emma**

_**Chapter 4-My mission find her **_

After 6 long years of practice and perfecting her techniques she was finally done with her training she was ready she'll ever be at 20 she was full grown and the hanar used that as their advantage to for to get her kill easier for her to lure them to her she's been on 18 other contracts since her first kill and she has made it cleaner and more precise.

"hey Emma!" a shout from behind."Hey Neth wanna spar again?" she said as she stared at the red drell with crimson and some black scales. He didn't answer he was staring at her as she walked over to him."Hey Neth.. Hey quit staring at my chest perv!"He snapped back."I...I'm sorry but I... its out there why did she give you that type of armor?"

_**flash back~~~**_

_19__th__ birthday _

"_Hey em Vilha is calling you something about your new armor being done what's wrong with the one you have right now?" Neth said looking confused."Well the armor I have right now is to tight so I asked her to make me another one I'll be back later ok Neth" Emma running to where Vilha is._

"_Hi Vilha are you done already that was fast" looking at the female drell with green scales. "it was a little hard since our people don't have a chest like the humans and I did research yours are um… quite big you developed really good for your race it's no wonder why you come back fast from contracts that are male targets you even have some of our own guys checking you out" she giggled."Nnnno I don't say such things um so can I try it on now" blushing red. Laughing "yeah it's in the changing room for you ok"."Ok" she walks over to the room and starts remove her leathers._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"."Oh my sprit what in the name is this it's so reveling"._

_Her new armor had a wide collar that all of the male drell wear. The heavy leather hugged every part of her body as a second skin it showed some of her breast at the top and on the bottom it was v shaped that showed the bottom of her breast. It showed all of her stomach and the only thing that held it from popping out was a small belt just on the bottom of her breast. on the back was a half circle that showed some skin it had armor some of it was on her shoulders down to her arms and the pants had some on the side but they were barely noticeable and her heels that were a bit higher than her last pair."Vilha why is it so...".Vilha interrupted"reaveling because you got a beautiful figure and I wanted you to show it off and if I was Neth or any other guy I would pounce on you"giggling."I…. I guess but I… thank you Vilha its nice I'll give you that and it's a lot heavier than my last armor."…._

_**Flashback end~~**_

"Because she thought it will attract my target a lot faster that way."

Walking towards the sparing room."I bet it would."Laughing."Ok em you know what to do"yeah "

she responded both serious after both of them started circling each other they finally started they looked like if they were dancing she would kick he would dodge and try to land a punch and she would back flip out and try to kick him while doing so and she rushed and tried to jab him on the side but no hits landed.

After what seemed like hours they got tired and started to head towards their rooms Emma said good nigh to Neth and was about to leave and Neth grabs her wrist and is met with a kiss.

"Neth what are y…" Neth kisses her again he wants more and try to deepen the kiss and she allows it his tongue goes in and tasting her and his hands start to roam and land in her waist she wraps her arms around his neck and he starts to go down to her neck and slams into the wall and pushes himself against her trying to get closer and wanting more.

he starts to kiss her again but hungrier and she can feel it the heat and she knows where this will go "Neth.. stop" trying to catch her breath "Neth stop" she pushed him back "I said stop" and runs to her room and leaves Neth behind.

" I can't believe this I" her omitool starts to glow. It's a message from Ohiron its says""this one would like to talk to you meet it in the docking bay""end of message."I hope its good I have to take a shower and go to sleep."

She wakes up and puts her armor and gets to the docking bay.

She waits and Ohiron shows up

"little Emma it has been awhile this is happy how you've grown and done your job but this one has what you've been looking for this one found your sister Elissa" with wide eyes Ohiron continues .

"she is with the alliance you can go and freelance or remain."Emma is so happy that she wanted to hug him but restrained herself.

"I want to find my sister so I guess I go free lance now thank you Ohiron." She bowed and he gave her two data pads.

"huh?"

"Little Emma blank one is yours and the other is for Thane Krios he asked this one to find information on things this one wants you to find and give it to him Thane said he will meet you outside of the docking bays in the citadel and your sister in there too."

She nodded and head back to room grabbed her weapons the picture on the one she took when she left earth some of her extra clothes she had a lot of credits left almost rich and headed back to the docking bay and towards the civilian ships and headed towards the citadel.

**Ok guys so how did I do? It was my first time with romance scenes so I tried if you have any helpful tips please comment or if I can make it better I'm open to advice so yeah please comment again and thank you for reading I bid you guys adu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I'm trying to make up for so much lost time on the chapters so I'm a keep trying I'm looking for someone to be my beta reader so that they can help me with my story and I would have posted this sooner but I can't go to the login page for some reason =( but I really wanna get this posted. Yay and Mr. Krios comes out on this one oooh what will happen 0.0! **

**Ok so like always bioware owns all and the world would be a better place if they ruled the world.**

**Chapter 5-A better Assassin**

_At the Citadel _

"I wonder where he is, I wish I could have had a picture of him it would be better to spot him" 'but I'm pretty sure that he's a drell like the rest of the assassinsso it should be easy'. Walking around the waiting area with her stuff on a seat, she starts to look around and sees some of the alliance people walking around assuming that they got shore leave, Walks over the woman at the front desk.

"Excuse me?"The woman working giving her a smile "hello welcome to the citadel how can I be of service." "yes well I would like someone to send my two bags to the place I will be staying at is that possible?" "Why yes please sign this form to where you would be staying and your things should be delivered to the place where you will be staying. "Hands Emma the form, "is that all that you will be needing for today?" "yes thank you."Emma hands back the form to the woman; they take the bags and leave to their destination.

"I should have done that a long time ago and where is he?" she sits near the window and looks outside to where her sister might be. She turns to look in front of her, 'There he is' she looks at the other side where he's sitting with a man that looks like his lackey.

"Hey Krios that woman is staring at you, she looks hot man. "The man that's sitting next to him said looking at the woman on the other side.

"mouse, I'm here for something important not to find you a girlfriend I need to find the other drell that the hanar was talking about." With his low voice annoyed but made no show of it.

"And he's late." "Ha she's getting up I bet she's going to come here, I'll put my charms on her. "Grinning and positioned him like if he owned the seat. He eyed her up and down and turned to Thane.

"Hey Krios she's wearing almost the same thing like you even the collar thing, I thought you said that only your race wears that?"Thanes taking a look at her studying her on why she had clothes similar like his.

"Are you Thane Krios?"The mysterious woman said as she approached him.

"Yes "he stood up hands behind him and eyeing her.

"Ohiron sent me to give you the information you wanted. "She said taking out the datapad.

"Who are you?" I believe I was miss informed about you, I was expecting another drell not a human."

She put her hand on her hip. "Well I'm sorry you weren't expecting a human but here I am and if you don't want it I can leave Mr. Krios."

She said getting a little angry that she was just insulted. "My apologies Ohiron never told me that it would be you to send me my information I was expecting a drell."

"Well I suppose but still any ways I'm Emma a pleasure. "She said and took a small bow at the green drell."Ah yes where are my manners I'm Thane Krios as you already know and the man staring at you is Mouse. "She took a small bow to him too and looked at Thane again."I would rather have this done privately. "She said looking at the drell."Of course, follow me then."

"So I hear you're a better at our job than me?"She said walking next to him trying to start up a conversation. "From what I've been told yes better and expensive one, "He grinned cheapishly.'cocky bastard' she said frowning a bit.

She nodded and followed him back to his place.

Once she got there it was clean nothing out of place everything in order just like how they taught us, the guns were on the table neatly placed and it looked normal other than the fact that he was an assassin.

He turned around to looks her with his dark eyes, "Here you go so it was for you that I was sent on some recon missions it was fun but it seems like you wanted the leader ,found him wasn't easy, but I did though I recommend to be careful where he's at is dangerous even for us and.."

she turned to mouse, "Hey can you give us a moment alone?"He looked at Krios, "If I was to kill him you're not much of a challenge I could kill you where you stand but I'm not. "She said looking bored. Thane nodded and with that mouse stood outside.

"Like I was saying I don't want to tell kolyat that both of his parents are dead."Thane quickly turned to her and swiftly put his hand around her neck. She didn't move or fight back she knew he would react this way, Thane spoke with a low dangerous voice, "How do you know this." "I looked for information and when looking for it came up a lot that someone came and "cleaned house" they took a bracelet that I had given Vilha to give to Irikha I recognize that anywhere, and I had met kolyat when he was four years old he looks a lot like you Krios and it's not hard to get information on them and I put two and two together and found out that you were married to her that's why I was assigned to get the information you needed, now can you let me go I have things to do."

He loosened his grip on her neck, "I was not aware that you knew but I am surprised you seem to know a lot about me and I don't know anything about you."

He smiled. "True doesn't seem fair huh, hmmmm maybe I'll tell you but you could do your own research like I did anyways I need to get going I will see you later Krios."

She smiled and left the building.

Looking at the registry for the alliance, "I can do this I hope I find her, Elissa Shepard I did this so that I can find you and you're here I can't put my actual name they could track it down and it could ruin her if they found out I was an assassin so Alice will be good for now. "she steps inside and she signs her name Alice Illerai age 20, she gets sent to the boot camp to train for a month but since she knew what to do it went by quickly.

After four months they had called her to be in the seals with the squad N7.

"Shepard you have a new team member her name is Lieutenant Alice Illerai."Wide eyed she whispered "Shepard"

" Welcome to my team lieutenant I read your stats quick and nimble and a great sniper and pistols that's what I need these idiots are slow sometimes."Shepard said with and authorative and jokingly voice.

"I hope to be a great asset to your team captain."Alice said as she straitened herself.

"Well now let's see how your new armor fits, you wear light armor right?"

"yes captain."

"you can call me Shepard like all of these morons here."

She laughed," Hey we can still here you were not death you know!"One of the guys shouted at her while toying with his gun.

"cap...I mean Shepard it will awesome working with you." She smiled and walked towards the other guys and Shepard followed.

**Ok guys so how was that was it good I hope it was and I hope you liked it, I'll be referring Emma as Alice for awhile so don't get confused on the next chapter ok please review and any advice is welcomed I could still use some help on this though I'm still not very good so like I said advice and reviews please and with that arivaderchi people**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ciao I miei lettori (hi my readers in Italian) I hope you guys liked the last chapter I had a hard time portraying Mouse since he shit himself in the game haha. And the sisters meet for the first time Shepard doesn't know that Emma "Alice" in her sister and now there in the same team will she notice first or would the rest of the team would oooooooo. I think I've been watching novellas to much porque me ases esto a ma. I'm getting excited about this my dreams tend to be strange so bare with me I never had to write this much not even in my AP class. Lols**

**Ok on with show story lol like always bioware owns all except for some of my OC's.**

**Chapter 6- first mission **

It was 0500 hours and Emma was still trying to get used to waking up so early in the morning but they had an assignment today that was infiltration she was great at those either by herself or with a team like she proved at boot camp.

_Flash back~~~_

_After the test was done "You know Illerai for a rookie your quite good at this where did you get your training again?" _

"_sir I was trained since I was 6 sir." Straightening up with a salute, "Cadet why were trained at such a young age." 'Did these people ask about personal questions a lot to the others? 'Annoyed she replied, "Sir I would prefer not to speak of my past sir."_

_End~~~_

After a shower she put on her armor it was different from what she was used to it was light but it still had armor it covered her chest, legs, and arms, it looked like turian design since her neck was covered and it looked like she had a turtle neck shirt as well but some of the light armor was visible and only showed her middle area to her ass but it was comfortable light armor.

She headed towards the debriefing room and was the first one there she waited a bit and one of the guys walked in lieutenant Sebastian McCoy a white guy that looked like if came out of an old vid of the 1920's those really good looking soldiers he had it all light blue eyes that if he were to look at you it would feel like if he's looking into your soul and those broad shoulders, blond hair he stood at 6'2" he was taller than Emma by 5 inches she was 5'7".

'He is sexy ill give him that if it wasn't for the stupid rules I would go after him' she smiled to herself and McCoy noticed.

"What are you smiling about Illerai?" he said sounding amused," Nothing lieutenant just in my own thoughts is all, is Shepard always this late to debrief us?"

"Pretty much she still doesn't like waking up early I'm usually here first, so you won me today on that Illerai and you can just call me McCoy not lieutenant ok."

She let a giggle slip," Ok McCoy, so how long until the rest of the squad gets here?" he smiled, "Not until 15 more minutes why getting bored of me already Illerai?"She started to laugh, "No of course not I just wanted to get some coffee you want some?"

"I don't think you'll make it back in time but if you do yeah sure black is fine. "She nodded, "Don't have too much fun without me McCoy. "Leaving the room and he laughed a little, "I won't promise"

In five minutes she came back with both the coffees in hand.

"That was fast" she smiled,

" Well I move fast, here you go."

She handed him the black coffee, he eyed her a little and took the coffee. After they were done with their coffee the other guys started to show up and then Shepard walked in.

"Morning idiots and Illerai." "Hey Shep why you gotta be so mean to us huh just watch when you need I drinking buddy I won't go with you."

They laughed."Ok well enough chit chat we have a mission today ain't that great. "In a seriously sarcastic tone.

"We have a hostage situation and its going to be great cuz we need to get inside and clear out the civies and kill the guys with guns it's going to be fun. McCoy, Illerai since both of you are skilled with a sniper you'll be on the roof top eagles view got it." A hologram of the building showed up and to where they will be placed they both looked at each other and nodded and looked back at the building.

"Illerai any advice for the entry point since your good at infol."

"Yes Sheppard, here and here are the most effective but we need a distraction someone on the top floors to have them send some of their men to check out the rest of the floors me and McCoy can remove the one that will be staying behind so that the rest of you can take the civilians without a problem."

With a serious tone and scanning the rest of the building for any other possibilities."Illerai that was good we'll with her plan do well all agree?" they all nodded and they were off to get their equipment.

"One more thing Shepard do you want the leader alive?"

"If possible yes" looking at Illerai

"Very well I will need to go down after and grab him with him not noticing I don't want him shooting himself or committing suicide." An emotionless face made its way she was getting to her assassin mode.

'She suddenly has no expression' with a puzzled face, "Illerai can you do that?"

"Yes Shepard I can."

"Then do it."

"Understood."

They each went to the armory got the things they needed but Alice took her personal sniper she had asked if she can take it with her she just had to leave it in the armory with rest of the guns.

"Hey so what were you and Shep talking about?"McCoy had waited for her at the armory.

"I will be putting the leader to sleep since she wants him alive." She said taking both the snipers with the ammo she needed was inside.

"By yourself?" he looked at her with a shock.

"I can do it I'm good at this actually I just need you to watch my six'o-clock ok." She smiled at him. He took a deep sigh.

"I'll watch your six anytime Illerai." He said laughing. She started to laugh.

"Well Mr. Smooth here use this one it can hold these bullets I don't want the windows shattering with just one shot ok." She handed him the gun.

" Hmm this is heavy this is your custom made snip?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing come on lets go Shepard is waiting and I don't want to be her drinking buddy I'd rather be yours." He gave a small chuckle. They both got into the vehicle and there was a one more and he came running." Hey Shepard's drinking buddy." They all started to laugh."Aw shit man. "One of the guys started to laugh. "Well Jameson looks like were safe from the captain."

**Ok well here it is did you like it I hope you did I got McCoy after I saw Pearl Harbor good movie I have a thing for white guys =) but yeah if I did anything wrong please let me know any advice is always welcomes and please review. Until next time au revoir **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola personas as you've probably notice I updated this 4 times in a row since it was like three months since I last posted I don't want to keep people waiting there's going to be relationship with McCoy as you might have noticed I know that she didn't want to with Neth but that would be like incest like how my friend put it .. That's nasty any ways both Shepard's prefer Aliens than humans I'm not one to say right so on with the show!**

**Chapter 7- Tower of fools**

_**AT THE BUILDING THAT HAD NO REASON TO BE BIG AND HOLDING A PARTY THAT GOT TAKEN HOSTAGE BY SOME PEOPLE**_

"Is everyone in position?" Shepard said to her ear piece, "yes!" they all said in unison." Ok then move out then." As soon as she said that Jameson started to place the things on the floor above where the hostages were being kept to distract the guys while Shepard clears out the hostages, it's all set and ready to go and Jameson just needs to trigger some of it and McCoy and Illerai will take care of the rest.

"I found the leader he's the one that got left behind this will be easy." Smiling," Illerai you ready" he hears two shots and she looks to the side," Ready as I'll ever be." He smiles back and the start to shot taking head shots and Alice's cybernetic eyes turn on and is keeping track of her kills there's four more guys on the room.

"McCoy ill leave it to you ok and take care of this I won't fit through the vent with the steal part of the armor ok." She starts to take the pieces of the metal armor but still leaving her with light jumpsuit armor and Sebastian turns to look at her

'Man she so se... .'

" what's wrong coy?"

"uh nothing hurry up ok and be careful." Don't worry." And with that she disappeared.

"Hey Shepard what are we waiting for." Her earpiece starts to make a sound.

"Hey Shepard the leader left the first floor im a go take care of it but I saw some people outside I think they brought more people can you take the civilians out quietly?"

"Yes I can." And with that Shepard opened the door and she said that quietly go to the door to safety she had to drag some people because the y didn't want to move and finally they were done."Ok Alice are you done with leader."

"Yes Shepard i'll meet you on the first floor ok."

"alright." Alice starts to head down the vent to where Shepard was and opens the vent and drops down since she already sent the leader to the car, they guys in the front walk in and throw a gas can and she realizes what it is."Shepard!" she rushes towards her and pushes her into the door that she came out in and locked it. She killed the four mean in heavy black armor with gas masks and takes one of them but she had already inhaled the poison and starts to walk outside.

McCoy runs after her," ALICE!"He catches her as she's about to fall." Hey wake up its going to be ok now I got you."

"Shepard we have to hurry." As he picks her up her head moves towards his chest his hand just under her chest and he felt it and what looks like an epee pen falls out of her hand.

"don't worry coy she's going to be fine she had a remedy for it she's well prepared I'll give her that, now let's go we have shore leave tomorrow and James ha you will be joining me." She said patting his back and laughing. "And hey McCoy I can tell you like the girl just don't fuck her ok at least wait until tomorrow she's a nice girl."

"Screw you Elissa." He said with a hiss.

"Yeah whatever." She walked into her room and the medics took Alice to take a look at her, and everybody else went to sleep.

_THE NEXT DAY_

A knock on Shepard's door," come in" Alice walked in." oh hey Alice how are you feeling coy was really worried about you. "Alice started to blush," Shepard I need to talk to you it's really important."

"Ok go for it."

Alice took a deep breath and," Shepard I'm your sister."

"What of course we are you're the only other girl in this team I wouldn't blame you if you would think of me as your sister."

"No I mean it. "She walked over to Shepard and pulled a hair out and one of her own and scanned it with her omnitool."Oh the hell you do that...for..." and she saw that it's said related. "So you really are my...holy fuck I have a sister, but why is your last name different from mine?"

"Its not my actual name is Emma Shepard but I had to change it because of my profession and I did not want to ruin your good name."

"What's your profession?" looking confused as if expecting her to say that she was a whore.

"I'm an assassin a highly trained assassin Shepard." And with that her mouth just fell and was speech less her own sister that she didn't even know she had was an assassin and where was she all her life and why didn't Hannah tell her that she had a sister but all she could do was accept it she knew that Emma would tell her everything when she was ready.

"Sis?"She asked worried

"I have a sister wow am I happy and cool assassin at that and I would have done the same in your shoes Emma."

After thirty minutes Shepard told Emma that she still trusted her and even more now that they were related and that she will keep the secret from everybody they hugged for a little while

"Oh that's right this is your first shore leave right were going to go drinking and dancing do you have anything to wear besides armor?"

"No but can't I go like this." Alice said

"No you can't it's a club oh here you can have this I don't wear it, now go try it on I'll be here when you're done ok."

"um ok." she looked at the clothes and put them on it was a dark red corset and a black mini skirt with her tied up and some heels that her sister threw at her since she doesn't wear them. "Ha she's giving me her hamidowns."She started to laugh and after she was done she went back to her sister's room.

"Hey Sis why are you wearing pants and I'm wearing the party girl clothes."

"Cuz I say you can and I only have one more pair of pants I need to wash any ways you look great come on let's go." She followed and the other guys were waiting for them.

"Hey about time you two came out hey Shep no matter what you always look hot." Sebastian looked behind Shepard and saw Alice standing awkwardly he walked over to her "hey you look great"

'Who am I kidding if it wasn't for them being here I would drag her to a bed and taste every part of her woow calm down ok.'

She looked up at him and he was staring at her so intently that she started to blush.

Shepard yelled to get going and they all followed.

They were at the Flux Shepard order their drinks and Alice got up and danced and Sebastian soon followed. And after awhile she started dancing with Sebastian he didn't mind but she grinding onto his groin and he already wanted her she was just teasing him now.

**Oh cliffhanger sorry guys but it would have gone on and well yeah I needed to end it with something interesting and I think I did that I hope you guys liked it and if any of you have any advice that can help me with this I would gladly appreciate it and please reviews they make me happy and want to continue writing so with that said asta luego.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody first I would like to thank Nightbrainzz you caught some of the mistakes that I didn't catch and thank you for telling me =D I'll fix them when I have a lot more time I write these at the night my mom tells me I'm a night creature (I'm 18) haha my computer and word tend to do that to me since I put auto correction and well I guess I should turn that off lols. I've been reading some xovers "my fair DAME project" you guys should read it its hilarious, and homework *sigh* this one's going to be a little funny Shepard's cockblocking Coy and song and anyways on with the estoria.**

**Disclaimer bioware owns all and I only own the OCs and they make me dream of strange stuff.**

_**Chapter 8-I like to sing**_

**Continue…..**

As she was up on him grinding her hips with him Coy didn't know what to do with his hands she glanced up to find him staring at his hands and she placed her own with his and placed them on her thighs he didn't say anything and just smiled and they continued to dance. Shepard got up and saw her sister dancing with coy and went to join them. She pushed him aside and started to dance with her and Alice just laughed and so did Shepard and she turned to looked at coy and he had that face of 'why would you do this to me you suck' look and Sheppard just laughed even harder.

Shepard had an Idea and pulled in Alice to listen to her and she went with it. "Let's go sing come on." She grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her off the floor and commanded the rest of her team to follow and they quickly took the last sips of their drink, paying the bill and leaving.

"Ok Shep where are we going?" said Adams with a confused look to his face as so did the others. And Shepard just kept walking when they reached this open mic bar and they all looked at each other and then at Shepard.

"Guys we will be singing and Alice will go first."

Like if she woke up after being splashed with cold water, "WHAT? I'm not singing I don't even know how to..."

She patted her back a little, "well today you learn and neither do we. "She said with the biggest grin she could display on her face.

They all got a table and watched others sing, some were booed of stage and Alice just swallowed hard and Shepard just cracked up at that and they made Alice go pick her song and she picked and oldies song by kesha- Animal . It was her turn and they all whistled as she got up on the small stage and the song started:

_**I am in love with what we are Not what we should be**_

_**And I am I am starstruck With every part Of this whole story**_

_**So if it just tonight the animal inside Let it live and die.**_

_A turian turns to look at her and starts to eye her.' Someone likes the song or the singer can't ever tell since their facial expressions all look the same' Shepard glancing at the Alien eyeing her sister._

_**Like it's the end of time like everything inside Let it live and die **_

_**This is our last chance Give me your hands 'cause our world is spinning at the speed of light The night is fading , heart is racing Now come and love me like we're gonna die.**_

_**Oh**_

_**I'm not asleep; I'm up for the fight….**_

A wall explodes close to where Alice is singing and it sends her back a bit. A giant hole is in the wall now and the volus who seems to be the owner comes out and yelling at them very slowly, the Mercs approach and a krogan with what looked like the blue suns armor leading them in.

"The broker said she's in the citadel and a scout saw her come in here now spread out and look for her, the assassin will not escape from us." The krogan started to shoot at some of the people that were trying to escape and all Shepard could hear were silenced cries coming all over the place. Shepard glanced to where Alice had landed after being blown back and she was not there only some flipped tables and steel ruble from the explosion and she looked around only to find that her teammates were getting ready to fire back at the Mercs.

In the vents,"So they had to pay the shadow broker for where to find me great just like Krios I'm going to have to leave and just when I was getting used to having a sister too. Son-of-bitch." she fell down from the vents behind the snipers and took them out snapping their necks before the other one took notice. She took the sniper and started to shoot at the Mercs that were visible.

"Shepard damn it there to many of them whoever they want she's not here and Coy's been shot!" Adams yelling since they had thrown a flash grenade and couldn't hear well. "It's just a flesh wound nothing some medigel can't fix." He came out of cover and took down a merc; Shepard took two more Mercs down and needed a strategy and quick. She rose from cover to notice that the Mercs that were trying to come in they were going down one by one and quick Shepard had to squint her eyes to focus them and again noticed that they were being shot from behind. "Emma…"Sheppard whispered under her breath, she came out of cover and took down the last two Mercs one head shot and the other one was in the neck and feel over and died. They all rose from cover and Adams walked over to her."Shepard where's Alice?" and just as he said that she was walking through the whole in the wall with the Mercs sniper. "We will talk later Illerai understood." They all headed out and McCoy shot her a quick glance and Alice was looking at the floor it was artificial night at the citadel.

Alice followed Shepard to her room everyone was looking at them wondering what Alice did wrong or was it something between them that the y didn't share to the rest of the team. When they reached Shepard's room Alice went in first followed by Shepard. Shep's room was quite besides the vents that were letting the recycled air in.

Alice was about to speech but Elissa cut her off right away, "Is your old profession going to be a problem for us for the team because that was twenty plus Mercs looking for you and what's even worse is that they had contacted the Shadow broker to look for you I don't know much about him, but I've heard that he's dangerous."

Shepard let out a small chuckle, "I don't fear whatever it is but if it weren't for you shooting them down from behind we could have had some serious injuries here and maybe even a death."

With her commanding tone, "I will not let this team be in jeopardy because of what you did."

Slamming her fist on the table and Alice just stood there. Shepard looked up to see her sister not even an expression on her face and she wondered that must be something that they had taught her. Shepard looked down wondering if she should say this but is was for her team if Emma being in it was causing a very dangerous part for the rest of her team then it will have to be done, she looked up again and Emma still with a stoic face. She sighed,

"…Emma I think..."Emma cut her off,

" you wish me to leave am I correct I suspected much but I saw it coming I would prefer not to cause such unnesicery troubles for your team I will be gone by tonight as if I was never here worry not."

She turned on her heel and walked out of her room not looking back.

She was heading towards her room and saw Sebastian outside of his room and was about to walk passed him until coy stopped Alice and she turned around and put his lips to hers she was wide eyed and then she slowly closed her eyes as he placed his hands at her waist and brought her closer and she kept her hands at his broad shoulders as he led her to his room she wanted more she opened her mouth and he gladly excepted the invitation and they started to remove their clothing and throwing it who knows where and he laid her in his bed and went back to kissing she licked his lips and he smiled and started to kiss down to her neck to her breast and found her nipple and cupped the other with his free hand and he started to tongue and nip at it and was rewarded with a gasp and then a moan she move her hand down to his groin and gently grasped Sebastian voice hitched and he held his breath and moving her hand up and down he let out moan and she smiled, he moved his other mouth to her other nipple and did the same nipping and biting and she keep moaning and his hand started to trail down to her middle and she moan at his touch and fingers found her nub and she gasped again and was writhing under him and a small wave of pleasure spread throughout her body and she opened her eyes to see that Sebastian was looking at her and started to tease her rubbing his finger in a slow motion and without warning his finger plunged in and she moaned loud and was muffled by Sebs lips and her nails started to bore into his back and that only encouraged him making his finger dig in deeper and Alice arched her back and let his name escape her lips, "Seb..Ast...Ian "she was wet almost at her peek and she needed him inside her now and his fingers were still teasing her inside and she couldn't take it anymore. "Seb... sebas...ahh" she moaned again and he spoke a bit grunted, "Shepard's not going to find out if that's what your worried about." And with that she remembered what she needed to do.

"Sorry", she whispered into his ear and before he could respond and she knocked him unconscious.

She pushed him to the side and got her clothes and put them on 'they need to forget I was here I'm sorry Seb and Eli I need to disappear or they will try to hurt you.' She erased any trace of Alice from the system and left as if she never existed. 'I will return to who I was even if it means not feeling anything...Krios I need your help with something.' She thought as she walked back to her apartment it's been almost a year since she's been there.

**Oooh so how was that I know she left him high and dry but my girl needed to get out and do what she did best or else Krios would take all the jobs from her right and this one was a little longer than the rest. Well I hope I did better this time and if anybody wants to be my beta I really need one! Please review and any tips or helpful comments would totally help me out. Until next time bye and watch out for relays lol =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello I hope you guys liked the last Chapter I did =D but I will be putting back Emma to her rightful place and Shepard commanding her team without Emma = (but it must be this way I'm sorry that I've taken longer to update but I got a class I was scared of getting and now the program named the MAYA for 3D animation has become my mortal enemy = (. Well then on with the story yes?**

**Like Always Bioware owns all yada yada yada I only own my OC's **

**Chapter 9- child of the past part 1**

Shepard woke up the next day took a shower and got ready into her blue uniform and as soon as she walked out of her room McCoy came rushing at her, "What's going on McCoy?" Eyeing him he must have been looking for her.

"Where is Alice I went to her room but wasn't there she emptied everything from her room like if she was never there to begin with." Shepard remembered the conversation she had with her sister yesterday she had asked her own sister to leave because she posed a threat to her team and that was bad. Sebastian looked at her he knew she knew something about her disappearance. He straightened up and looked at his commander,

"Shepard you know something don't you tell me what it was I need to know." His face full of worry and was very serious Shepard looked at him but didn't answer. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her at her in the eyes, "Shepard tell me." She took a deep breath," she left she said that military life wasn't for her got her things and left….." she looked at him his face at disbelief," you really liked her didn't you Coy?" he just nodded and left. Shepard looked at his back,' he really cared and she just left without a good bye I guess it was for the best.' She walked down the hall and into the debriefing room and everyone had questions to ask for why Illerai was not there with them.

_At Emma's apartment~_

She got up and looked around her apartment,

' I haven't been here in a year' she took her shower she has some marks of what almost happened with Sebastian like she would forget him either way nothing her leathers couldn't cover she got dressed and ate something small,

" now to look for Krios I'm pretty sure that the annoying guy named Mouse knows where he is."

She walked down to where the games were being sold and walked passed a lot of people wanting to buy a new game that just came out she looked around saw a hanar preaching the enkindlers philosophy and turned to the left to see him back to her and was on the phone from what she assumed was Thane since he sounded like he was giving him the information on how to get to his target. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he jump putting his hands in the air,

" it wasn't me I don't know who did it." Startled and looked up to see who it was that scared the bajesus out of him and noticed it was the girl from before,

" you're that hot chick from that one time with Krios right" he let himself calm down and slumped back to the wall trying to be cool,

" so you finally couldn't resist my charms took you long enough but I waited…"

Before he could finish his sentence he was up against the wall hand on his throat being constricted and with the deadliest voice she stared at him and went to say something in his ear,

" if you don't want to die where you stand you will tell me where Krios is I need to ask him something and I won't tell his excuse for human informant want I need to know you understand me."

He nodded and she let him go he fell to his knees gasping for air and coughing. He cautiously got up eyeing the girl that almost just killed him without even trying. Saying some things to his earpiece and kept a small distance from the girl," he said he'll meet you at your place tomorrow ok now you can go because you're making me very nervous."

" thank you mouse" she bowed her head a little and turned to leave.

She headed back to her apartment and headed towards her computer with a light touch and it light up with an orange glow she sat down and opened up her message for what had been the tenth time since this morning.

_(Decrypted anonymous AS6/I79)_

_Hey Emma you know who this is I found what you were looking for it wasn't easy that's for sure but you paid for the best. Honestly I can't believe you didn't just contact the shadow broker it would have been easy but knowing your past connections to them can't blame you._

_Anyways I did a lot of digging for the boy and I found him but it will be big trouble I recommend that you take someone with you. It's a heavily armed facility and I don't thing going through the ducks is going to help either only a pijack could fit through them you're going to have to find a different way to get or if your still with the alliance you could ask them to help you. I sent you the blueprints for the building. Good luck._

She opened up her Omni tool and there it was as he said she opened it up and sent it to the table to make it bigger. She looked at the time it was getting late the artificial time in the citadel was getting dark she walked over to her room and started to remove her clothes and walked into the shower. After thirty minutes she got out and put on a black silk robe that the workers always put for their customers she walked out of her room towards the table with the projection still showing. She felt something was off and looked around she took out a knife from the pocket of the robe,

" thane is that you?" she called out and a figure stepped out of the shadows. She turned on the lights and thane blinked a few times as he tried to adjust to the suddenly bright room. He walked over to her as she put her knife away. He looked at the building halo and then to her,

"did you need me for something Shepard?"

"Yes thane I need you for something a very big something I wouldn't ask if it was a regular contract but this ain't one."

She walked over to the table and put her hands on top she stared at the halo for a bit and thane walked over to her side.

"this mission is a personal one if I'm correct and highly dangerous." He took a closer look at the diagram trying to memorize it but not finding any easy entries.

"I see your situation you want to come back alive is that why you called me?" he turned to her she had her head down hugging her stomach just under her breast making them come up a little her robe didn't really cover up a lot it was cut off at her upper thigh and it opened up in right in the middle showing some cleavage. She looked at the floor and then up at him, he was staring very intently at her,

"Thane you can call me Emma, Shepard is for my sister not me but yes I do want to come back alive, there is a boy that was taken from me." Thane looked back at the halo.

"you have a son?" she quickly looked at thane she smiled and then sighed. "No he is not my son I haven't had the luxury of…um... to bear a child." her cheeks flushed a little and continued.

" On a contract I was on year before I joined my sister I was sent to Sur'kesh it was a human, he was there for business and what I didn't know was that he was there as a vacation so his wife and son were with him." She looked down and then out the window it was dark outside the street lights were on and the artifical sky was beautiful she continued,

" I didn't expect it so I went in seeing his wife leave the room and I finished it as soon as that happened the wife walked in she saw me I a snapped her neck." She was about to cry but she holded it in this was weakness that she was not about to show.

"the boy walked in and he started to cry I didn't know what to do so I took him with me I told him everything will be ok so I brought him to Ilium bought him a small apartment and a maid and he seemed to be warming up to me but he's still scared of me I want to help but someone found out that he was under my cared and they took him to get to me and it worked all I want is to get him to safety so can you help me?" thane kept staring at the halo and then to her he thought about it.

" Of course you helped me so ill help you Emma."

"Do you know where they are keeping him?"

"Yes I do it's on Tuchanka with the blood pack."

"Do you have a ship there?"

"Yes I do."

Thane left to go prepare his things and Emma was already ready and waiting for him.

_She woke up in the room that was given to her the same room that she has been since she first came here there was a knock on her door that meant she had a contract she got up and changed quickly for girl her room had been plain it was white like a mental institute it keep her mind clear she couldn't be distracted. She opened up her Omni tool and she saw the message she was to kill a human male he was making deals with so powerful people but he was scamming them and they want him to be gone. She closed it she turned around got her things and left._

…

_In the dark vents of his room she didn't suspect him to be married and have a child but she was still going to do it she waited for her perfect chance._

"_you need to leave I don't want to end you too."_

_She whispered .she got it his wife left the room to go to the store his back to her she dropped down just like how they trained her he jumped and before he could turn snap and like if it was on cue the wife comes in she gasps and is about to scream but like her husband snapped her neck and she fell to the floor blood coming out of her mouth like the man she was about to leave and hears sobbing she turns and it's the boy holding a stuffed animal tears running down his eyes ,_

" _who are you and why are mommy and daddy on the floor." She looked to her side she should be their she should leave he couldn't really see her she was in the dark the lights were off all she had to do was go back in the vents and that's it but the boy stared at her his eyes as blue as the ocean the moonlight reflexed right off his eyes making them bright and innocent unlike hers as cold and blue as the north pole on earth._

"_they are dead I had to kill them they were bad people." The boy broke out into cries, something came over her she went to him and reached down to hug him._

"_mommy said the people who kill others are bad people."_

"_My job is to get rid of all the bad people so that no innocent people have to die." He seemed to calm down a little bit but flinched as she reaches to pet his hair._

"_I do not want to leave you here do you want to come with me I can protect you." He hesitated but then nodded she carried him and left the building with him._

She came back and thane was staring at her," are you well Emma?" she shacked her head as if she was trying to forget that look he gave her and the promise she didn't keep. She looked up at thane and smiled,

" yes I'm fine thane just remembering something lets go I do not wish to keep him waiting." "Yes let's go then." They walked in to the docking bay and into her ship it was small but it was enough so that it could make the jump.

**I know that I took forever but like I said Maya made me cry and I'm finally in vacation so I can get the chapters a bit quicker yaay please review they make me work faster (hint hint) so until next time my lovely readers.**


End file.
